


relative feelings

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: something i wrote for the lapidot cafe zine in 2018





	relative feelings

A low humming against a silence with an vacuum stole all noise the moment it attempted to happen. That is what the pair heard as the slowly sat themselves against the wall. A light tap is heard as the taller ones gem touches the wall with the Lapis Lazuli that both is her stone and namesake. Her shaggy dark blue hair complementing her light blue light construct body well. Her blue eyes glance slowly over to her friend sitting next to her; Steven who smiles at her with a warm smile that matches well with the setting sun projected on the walls around them.

Laughing slightly Steven runs one of his hands through his curly black hair as he looks back away just happy to see Lapis again. He was wearing a different outfit the Lapis had seen him in before, wearing a pink zip up sweater hoodie over his usual shirt though still having on his denim pants and sandals. In such a sitting position Steven could look at the much taller Lapis without having to look up, which is a small thing but a nice thing. Steven is the first to speak up, "you said you left the Milky Way, how did you manage to get out of the galaxy?"

Laughing a bit Lapis responds, "i'm a gen 1 Lapis Lauzli, we are one of the older gem types to come from the diamond authority, and as such they needed a gem who could travel at great speeds to deliver parts that couldn't be easily shipped before the discovery of warp pad technology." Having not discussed such things in a long time this felt strange to Lapis as the time trapped in the mirror usually overwhelmed thoughts of the time before. Saying with a hint of cheerfulness in her tone "its for that reason Lapis lazulis are capable of flying faster then light."

Stevens eyes light up with great excitement and interest, "wow! you can go faster then light that's so cool!" The slight blush and laugh coming from Lapis only makes Steven smile even more. He leans against Lapis and gives her a nice warm hug that the two can enjoy. Lapis's arm wrapping around Steven caused him to hug a bit more cause of the happiness coming from seeing his friend enjoying this.

Suddenly a more recent memory flashed into Lapis's mind causing her smile to falter. A familiar green face flashes in her minds eye, the triangle/diamond shaped yellow hair green eyes and sharp teeth bringing a pain of want from within. Memories echoing the voice she found to be so perfect ringing in her ears the voice of Peridot. She brought her legs up and put her arms around them. Her head lowering to meet her knees as the weight of her decisions pulled upon her mind. With a release of breath Lapis says, "I might have overreacted, about the diamonds"

The diamonds, a group of gems that while Steven had not had the most direct experience with among his friends had come to bring a feeling bearing the worst of news. However with all the events Steven had been through sense he started his gem adventures he knew how to contain this feeling, and not let it overwhelm. Deciding to bolster Lapis, "Even if they are coming there is nothing we can do right now, so lets just take a moment to focus on something else OK?" After seeing a small smile and a nod from Lapis he continued, "What is flying at faster the light like for you sense you can do it without a ship, i want to know how your way of feeling it"

Lapis stopped to ponder this never having considered how to explain it to another. The only other time sense being trapped in the mirror that kinda thought had truly come up was once again, with Peridot. Thinking on this question she begain for only a moment to Steven to get lost in these memories to help decide how to answer Steven in the present. A feeling that was not unwelcome, no, was rather quite pleasant spread through Lapis as her eyes closed for only a moment.

"Lapis" Coming through her sleep but not waking her with a slide seconds pause another "Lapis" Then with no pause "LAPIS!!!!" the amazing voice breaking Lapis's sleep within the memory, her eyes opening slowly to a huge grin on that cute green face. "Lapis look! With my genius mind i have mad another morp! you've gotta come see!" Even though its just in memory Lapis can still feel Peridots hands grab her own like it was happening now. Drawn by Peris endless energy she went to see what her barn mate had created. 

Jumping down from the human vehicle they used as a video watching area the two landed in front of their barn. With her wings of water she flew in with her green ball of energy coming upon the meep more she had been brought there to see. Being a memory only the things that stuck in her head where fully visible in the memory, and what specifically the morp itself was did not appear. Lapis smiled and said to Peri, "it looks great"

Peri quickly gets her chest puffed up really proud of her work, "Of course it is! However the great Peridot would like to hear a much more detailed review of her work~" The bundle of energy quickly running over to her creation the noise of which causes a bark from under the hammock that Lapis slept on. Out from under it bounded a their little pumpkin to see what all the commotion was about. Having a traditional pumpkin carving type face but its eyes where full of life and it happily wagged its tendril as it approached Lapis.

She saw as her memory self took a moment to consider what Peri had requested. Freezing up in that time, Peridot looked worried she had pushed Lapis too far for the day. Seeing this Lapis smiled and assured her, "its OK i was just taking a moment to consider my options" To prove this point and calm Peri she walked around the meep morp examining it carefully and thoroughly. After a moment she began to give the answer she thought Peridot was looking for, the exact words where lost to memory, but what came next was etched in forever. 

Peridot stopped her gently but firmly by holding a hand up and took a deep breath, "Lapis i didn't ask you what i wanted to hear, i want to know what you thought" Taking a few steps forward she took one of her barn mates hands into her own smiling up at her. There was a moment of silence as Lapis once again felt her cheeks get hot as though it was happening now. Then Peri spoke again in a soft tone, "I want to know what YOU think of it Lapis, what you think matters to me."

It took a moment for Lapis to respond feeling very happy that Peridot had been thinking of her even though the morp that had been made was hers. Responding to the question Lapis said, "So your positive you want to know what i really think of the morp?" Peridot nodded with such swiftness and decisiveness is got a laugh out of Lapis who continued, "Well i don't particularly like it myself, its far too chaotic and risky for me." After saying this Lapis was nervous that the green Dorito would be quite mad at her but what happened next was why most of this memory was so strong. 

Peridot got the biggest smile on her face, "WOW THANKS! I'm so glad to know that's what you think!" Immediately as the last syllable left she was hugging a very surprised Lapis. After a moment Peri was also pleasantly shocked as her blue barn mate hugged her back, and having finished reliving that moment, returns to Steven to answer his question finding what she needed in Peridots words.

Opening her eyes again after only a second for Steven she responded, "Well when i travel faster then light i end up in a state where time moves slower for me then everyone else." Lapis saw as Stevens eyes light up with stars and his excited energy starts to feed into her a bit as she continued, "It was... quite a shock when i came back to realize i had been gone for months in Peris eyes..." Lapis's guilt and sadness starts to surge back into her mind pushing down the comfort and happiness she had been having with Steven. Then her hands start to move towards her own hair to grab hold of in a subconscious attempt to calm down.

Steven had been tired however instantly senseing that Lapis's negative emotions where rushing back and jumped into action quickly getting up and moving in front of her to look into her blue eyes and say, "Lapis its OK! Peridot understands why you left, she just wants you to come home to her and pumpkin." The last part of his sentence got her attention her blues eyes looking up to look directly into Stevens eyes. Looking directly back into hers he proceeded, "Peri isn't mad, she just wants you to come home"

Hearing that from Steven mad her consider what she had been doing sense she got back. Hearing this from Steven started to make her question what the fears flowing about within had been pushing herself to believe. Taking a few deep breaths enough positive feelings with back for Lapis to give a quick grin, "OK lets go home Steven"

As steps echo down the stairs Stevens pink lion starts to wake from its nap in the entrance room yawning as he sees the kid running downstairs holding hands with his blue buddy. The pair jumping on the lions back with Steven saying in that voice people use when talking to pets, "take us back lion, ill give you a treat" Shaking its mane a bit and then roars, creating a wormhole that leads back to earth which it quickly jumps through. Within a wormhole colors fly past at lightning speeds with Lapis holding onto Steven to make absolutely sure his grip doesn't fail.

Peridot sighed as she sat on the edge of where the barn used to be staring down the crater where a small water pipe slowly fills up the bottom of it with a small pool of water that whenever Peri saw it always reminded her of Lapis. Suddenly a roar rings out through the feild where the barn used to be causing the short green gem to jump up in surprise. Peridots eyes go wide as out from the hole comes Stevens lion, the boy himself, and Lapis and for one of the few times ever this green gem is at a loss for words.

Lapis calmly gets out on the outside with the usual look on her face, but on the inside she is freaking out seeing Peri again wondering what she will do. The two stare at each other for a moment, neither being sure what to say to the other at first. Lapis ends up breaking the silence first managing to keep her calm looking eyes and smile saying, "hey Peridot i'm back." 

With no one to interupt the moment as Steven is off standing with lion watching with a huge smile on his face Peridot jumps into her barn mates arms. Reacting without thinking Lapis holds her tight, trying her best not to cry happy tears. Peridot holding as tight as Lapis has ever known her to the green gem quickly saying, "IM SO GLAD YOUR BACK, I MISSED YOU!" Lapis quickly tightens her own hold to match the embrace, then suddenly an idea comes to her of what to say and do.

Lapis slowly uses the hug to shift Peridot up till their faces are really close together. Lapis then gets a knowing grin on her face as she asks, "hey Peridot, do you remember what i promised to try with you sometime?" After Peri shakes her head no in confusion Lapis leans a bit closer so their faces are nearly touching, "then let me show you~" Lapis then put her lips against Peris to let herself show just how much she cared about her as in camp pining hearts this was a common tactic. Peridot returns the kiss, happy to have her barn mate back, and in this act within both their minds they know they will never leave each other again.


End file.
